A typical schoolday?
by Mad Elementals
Summary: This is the story of Lance, a girl who happens to meet the GW-boys when they stay at her school during an undercovermission
1. Going to class

Hiya, This story is written by me, the evil Loona!! Pairings: none, maybe later in the sequel there will be. Warnings: violence, maybe some cursing, angst Disclaimerthingy: If the GW-boys were mine, you'd think I'd have better things to do than writing about them, don't you? Lance, and this story, are mine though, and if you want to archive it *snorts* or mist it *snickers* please mail me, kay? This is Lance's POV, so everything you read will be her thoughts, unless "." is seen, than it's spoken (like, duh)  
  
My name is Lance. Actually Elisabeth, but everyone calls me Lance. I want it that way. I'm a not so normal girl in a totally normal environment. By not so normal I don't mean with special powers, unusual background or something like that. I'm just weird. Everyone tells me that. I talk the least possible, I don't like normal girl-things, and I tend to be alone as much as possible, things like that. Every day, after school, I go to a forest nearby to study and to just relax. I have a secret place there, where as far as I know no one else ever comes. My own hide-out. I go to school every day, just like all 15-years olds are supposed to. I hate it. Not dislike it, like others, but hate it. Not because I have to learn, I like learning. Not cause I'm a little claustrophobic, I can live with that, I'm used to it. It's because of the students. After the first grade, they gave up trying to talk to me, I wouldn't answer normally. But they're talking about me, staring in my direction, acting like if I'm a freak. I am, but I ain't staring at them for being normal now, am I? A couple of guys even spread the word I was sacrificing animals in the forest to some kind of strange god or demon or something. Bastards. Like I would hurt animals. Ignoring doesn't stop the talking, unfortunately. Today is Wednesday. First class is English lesson, so I'll have to face the whole class again. Great. Three guys I haven't seen before are talking to the teacher. They look cute. Ah well, it doesn't matter; it's not like a cute guy would ever see me, right? I quickly sit down in the corner of the classroom, free tables surrounding me. The others don't like sitting near to me, they never know if I'm listening to them or not. I don't, like their little secrets would interest me. But why should I tell them, I like it this way. I get out my books and my sketching papers. I totally love drawing. Don't know why. It doesn't matter when or where, I always draw. After half a minute the teacher coughs, and I look up. The strange guys are still here. "I want to introduce you to three of your new classmates. They're exchange students." He nods to a blond boy with a really cute smile. "Hello, I'm Quatre Sol, from Arabia. My father thought it would be a good experience for me, so I joined the exchange." The second boy steps forward. He has a huge, brown braid and lovely purple-blue eyes, almost hidden under his bangs. He waves his hand, while grinning broadly. "Hiya everyone, I'm Duo Mercury, from America, and I want to see as much from the world as possible, so every time I have a change to travel, I take it. And that's why I'm here." A glance from the third boy, a Chinese with glowing black eyes behind glasses makes him shut up. "I'm Cha-Yang Wufei, from China. I want to learn about other cultures." As the teacher starts babbling about begin nice to them and showing them around, I loose my interest, and start drawing again. They'll have to find someone else to be their guide. What a loss. "Is this seat taken?" a polite voice asks, as I glare up, irritated. It's the blond guy. I think for a moment, and shrug. He'll probably sit down next to one of the more social people in this class soon enough. "Wow, you're almost as talkative as two of my friends." an other voice joins. The two other exchange-students sit down in front of me. Dear gods, what have I done to displease you?! They surely will expect me to explain stuff. Just peachy. I start drawing again, waiting 'till the teacher will start the lesson, while hoping they won't talk to me. Someone snatches away my paper, and I look up, more than irritated. The braided boy is holding it, looking at it carefully. "Give..that..back!" I growl. This is one of the only ways to get some reaction from me, snatching away my drawings. Last time it happened I spent a whole hour trying to get back my picture. When they finally decided it wasn't funny anymore, they burned it. But this time I get my pic back immediately. "You draw really cool! How long have you been doing over it anyway?" I sigh. The questioning. I glare at the clock in the front of the classroom. "3, 4 minutes." "No way!" The braided boy doesn't seem affected by my short answers. "Do you have more pics with you? Cause I love this one." He looks at me begging. I shrug, and open my notebook in the back, and give it to the boy. For a few moments, he is looking through them, silently. That's nice. As he wants to give some sort of comment again, the teacher starts talking. Finally. I take back my notebook from his hands, and start making notes, even though I know these grammar-rules already. Hopefully, they won't disturb me if I'm working. But just my luck, mister Hibson doesn't talk nearly as long as usually. Damnabbit. So I just start making exercises, like the good student I am. Braid-boy doesn't. "Could you show me more of your drawings? And what's your name, anyway? You haven't told us yet, did you?" I just look at him. "Lance." If he dares making a comment about that, I'll. I won't do a thing. I never do, except ignoring it. He doesn't. "I'm Duo, as you must have heard. Nice to meet you." The other two boys, who had been listening silently to 'our' conversation this long, open their mouths as well. "I'm Quatre, really nice to meet you Lance." "Wufei." I make a sound that kind of looks like hi, and bow my head to make exercises again. "She's just as conversational as Trowa or Heero, don't you think FeiFei?" So they know each other already? Even though they're from different countries. strange. Maybe they're staying at the same guesthouse or something. "Baka, shut up and let me work." The Chinese boy growls. I like him. He doesn't talk much. Duo shuts up for exactly 3 minutes, just long enough for him to write down the first question. Than he turns around again. Again, dear gods, why are you doing this to me? Luckily, he starts talking to Quatre, about being bored already, and wanting to get some food. Wufei snorts. "You're always hungry." "Hey, I'm a growing boy, I should eat! You should to, if you ever want to grow." I bow my head deeper, desperately trying to ignore their babbling voices, hoping they'll ignore me. "Hey Lance, at what time does the break begin?" I look up, glaring. Didn't he get the timetable of our classes or something? Like he read my mind, he continues: "They still have to give us the lists of classes, and some of our books." Now I notice he and Wufei are sharing their book. "The first is at 10.30, 30 minutes, and the second 13.15, an other 30 minutes." The braided boy blinks. "Wow, a whole sentence at once! Did it hurt?" I glare. They're starting already. Damnit, why didn't they just sit down somewhere else? "Autch, QUAT-re! Why did you do that?!" He glances at the blond boy, who's looking kind of disapproving at him. Seems like he kicked him or something. "You don't have to be so impolite to her, Duo. You aren't doing it to Trowa, and he's talking less, so why to her?" "I'm not impolite!" he sounds hurt, but he's still grinning. "I'm just making a joke. She understood that, right?" He looks at me like he wants an approval. Yeah right. I shrug again. This was going to be a very long day. 


	2. I hate brakes, don't you?

The disclaimer is found in the first paragraph, so don't kill me or sue me or something, cause the boys aren't here, really *hides Heero under her bed*  
  
Great, break-time. Biology had passed as usual, Duo and Quatre were sitting next to other classmates, Wufei didn't have it. I sit down at my usual spot, again in a corner, so I can watch the auditorium, no one will be able to sneak up to me. But, unfortunately, it doesn't really help. The bastards who had burned my drawings were walking towards me. Probably to start kicking against my bag, or stealing my lunch money again, or something. Like they don't have anything better to do. "Hey, weirdo. Watcha doing?" The biggest one asks. I just look at him, like he's an idiot. Which he is, anyway, but nobody ever has told him because they're scared of him. I'm not, why would I? The only thing he can do is hit me, so? He can't do it here, the teachers are watching, and he knows it. "Aren't we good enough to talk to, ugly?" Ow, right, I'm ugly. Look in a mirror. I just hope he can read this off my face, cause I still ain't talking to him. He kicks against my chair, causing it to fall down. I look around, but I can't find any of the teachers. "I'm sorry, ugly, but the teach's all having a meeting right now, so nobody can help you. Poor little you." I raise an eyebrow. All the teachers away, at once? Hooboy, this is going to be a long, painful break. He pulls me up by my sweater. "What's the matter, stupid? Scared? Maybe if we hit you hard enough, you'll start making sounds." His face looks strangely mean, in a really evil way you know. I won't give in. I won't show fear. That's what he wants. No freaking way. He hits me. Hard. In my face. Grinding my teeth, I just keep on looking at him, feeling a strange happy feeling I'm not wearing my glasses at the moment. That wouldn't be good, broken glasses again. He hits me again. Someone else gets a hold on my arms, while the big ugly guy hits me in my stomach. Pain. Much much freaking pain. Damnd those bastards. "What do you think you are doing? Only cowards fight against weaker, defenceless beings, especially women. Do you have no honour?" I blink. Someone is helping me? Didn't expect that, no sir I didn't. The dope-asses are wondered too. "What do you think you want, nasi-guy?" It's Wufei. I just caught a glimpse of him, over the big guy's shoulder. He, he wants to help me. Why would he? Doesn't even know me, for the gods sake. He'll get himself hurt, just like me. "Wufei, go." Don't know why, but I don't want him to get hurt. Nobody should get hurt, well, except for the dumb guys here, but no one else should get hurt. "Yeah, you heard her, scramble china- man, go home or something and leave the grown-ups alone." The big guy steps towards Wufei, who isn't moving at all. He looks so small. I want to close my eyes; I hate it to see when others get hit. But he just ducks. I blink. He moved quickly, real quick. He turns around, while kicking the guy in his stomach. Mwahaha, revenge! Hope his belly will hurt longer than mine. The other two get angry now, and let go of my arms. Good. The not so good part is that they are now with three against one. Ah hell, I can stand a little more pain, and they'll come after me once they're finished with him anyway. So I jump on the left guy's back. And start hitting his head. Unfortunately, it doesn't really help, because I get thrown off immediately. And get kicked in the process as well. I knew I should've learned to fight, but stupid me, I didn't. Because I'm freaking against fighting. Well, that helps a lot in real life you know, being against fighting. Especially if the bullies aren't. Just peachy. Ah hell, I get up again, can't let Wufei take all the hits now, can I? I blink. Once. Twice. While I got kicked away, he kicked some butts. Literally. Guess it's true everyone in Asia is a martial artist. I'm still staring at him, as he walks over. "You're okay?" I suppress the urge to make a sarcastic comment about feeling great. He just helped me, can't act to impolite now, can I. "Guess so." Well, it's true. I ain't dying from my stomach, and my brains have stopped telling me the world is turning around and around and around, so I'm fine. "Why didn't you fight them?" Again I suppress the sarcastic little voice inside my head. If you can fight like that, it's probably normal for you that others can do that to, or something, right? "I can't fight. Have never learned it. They would've just hit harder." He nods. As I put my chair back in place, and sit down, Duo comes running towards us. I sigh. Here goes my last chance for a few quiet moments this break. "Are you okay? I saw what was happening, but I was to far away to help, and 'Fei was there anyway, but why didn't you do anything against them, until Wu-man started to help you? And do they always do this? Cause you should report this or something, you know." I just look at him. Does his mouth ever get tired? Or do his lungs ever get empty? Didn't see him breath for two minutes already. "My name is Wufei, and she can't fight. Leave her alone." He's helping me again. Damned, he's nice. I send him a really thankful look. "Thanks Wufei." A whisper, but he heard. Good. Didn't feel like saying it again. Duo could've heard, and I don't think he'd stop babbling ever. "Why are you sitting alone anyway? You did it during classes, and now again? Why? You can sit with your classmates, right? They will leave you alone if you do, because they probably only hit on loners." Well, he was silent. For like, a half minute? I shrug. "They don't like me. I don't like them. So I sit alone. It's a better thing if they hit me than some little boy or girl. Close your mouth or something will fly in it." Duo's mouth is almost at his knees. Sucker. Wufei snickers. Than I hear the bell. Break-time is over already. 


	3. Houston, we've got a problem

Disclaimer is still on the first page, boys still aren't mine, and no, that isn't Heero, that bulb in my bed, really, no, you can't search my room for the pilots, go away *glares*  
  
During math Quatre is sitting next to me again, Duo luckily didn't get the chance. One of the coolest girls in class, at least she thinks she is, dragged him with her. She probably doesn't want him to get under my bad influence or something. Or she wants to talk to him too, well, listen to him, you don't get much chance to talk to him, I noticed. He looks really good, so that's probably the main reason. But the other counts as well. They never let new students talk to me more than once, they can't start soon enough explaining them I'm crazy and should be left alone. Have I mentioned I don't like math? It sucks. It really does. I usually don't understand it at all, it takes hours for me to get ready for tests. 'Because you can't just learn it, you have to practice' my teacher told me. Sure. I can practice as much as I like or dislike, it doesn't help. So here I am, reading the paragraph for the fifth time already, trying to understand what they are saying. Quatre, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have problems with it at all. He just finished this paragraph, a few minutes ago. Life just isn't fair. "Shall I help you?" I glance up, looking at Quatre. He sounds kind really friendly, though kind of nervous. I usually am pretty good in guessing what people are feeling, because they get really nervous while talking to me, while I ain't talking back to them. They go showing emotions. Quatre's face is a perfect mask though, not showing any emotion besides friendliness. I'm getting annoyed on the other hand. Is it 'feel sorry for Lance so help her' day today or something?! First Wufei, now this guy. It's really getting on my nerves. Quatre looks at me strangely, and clinches his shirt. Kind of freaking, really, like he's having a heartattack. I look at him, worried. It isn't good to have a dying person next to you, you know? He swallows. "I sometimes have pains in my breast, nothing seriously according to my fathers medical staff." I'm still staring at him. His father has his own medical staff?! He quickly changes the subject. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I shrug, this is not a question at which I can evade talking though with just face-expressions, unfortunately. "Big brother, 22 years. Still lives at home." I probably am the reason for this, you know. He is the only one I talk to, like normal people talk, not the 2-word-sentences I usually use. So, he doesn't want to leave, and my parents don't want him too. "I have 29 sisters." I look up, and stare unbelievingly at him, hoping it is a joke. He isn't laughing, not even smiling. He just looks damnd proud. "You have 29 sisters?" whispering, I look at him. "Are you all 6tets or something?" He shakes his head. Alright, this guy is definitely getting weird. 29 sisters, his father has his own medical staff, and he has some kind of heart decease that isn't serious? . "Is your father a Sheikh?" curiously I check his face. It would explain a lot. He shrugs. "No." Hm, seems like he doesn't likes to talk about this part of his family. And why am I trying to talk to him?  
  
Alright, math has passed and I survived. Strangely enough, I'm still talking to Quatre. Don't know why. We aren't talking about our families anymore, we're talking about religion now. Yeah, strange subject, I know. But it's pretty cool. I believe in multiple gods, or actually, al kinds of demons and spirits, that serve one higher being. Don't know if it could be called a god. He believes in Allah. And we're talking about it. Damnd, weird. Pretty strange, he isn't asking much, like Duo, but still I'm talking to him, and not to Duo. Pretty funny too, you just have to see the faces of my classmates. They're obviously wondering why the heck Quatre is talking to me, and why I am talking back. Really really funny. Mwahahahahah, think they are jealous, because Quatre is like, super cute? With huge blue eyes and stuff, think if he flirts with a girl, she will just melt. My science-teacher is looking at us funny. Don't think I've ever said a word to the guy. Or maybe once hello, or something. Not much more. I check the clock, to see how long it will take till the brake. I only do this because I want to know how long I have to live before the goon-squad turns up again. Five minutes left before they'll kick my ass, because Wufei kicked theirs. I just know they'll want revenge. Well, so far the conversation, don't feel like it anymore. Talked too much today already. Anxiously I start scribbling in my notebook. Maybe I can hide in one of the free classrooms, while making my homework. I've got a bigger chance to escape that way. But if they'll find me, I'll be only in bigger trouble because no one will be near to stop them. Darn, decisions, decisions. Two minutes. Maybe the library? Don't think they've ever been in there, so there is a big chance they don't even know it exists. But again, there won't be anybody else if they find me. Break-sign. Grumbling I start packing my bag. The auditorium, it is.  
  
As I'm packing my bag at my locker, I see two of the goons in the corner of my eye. Quickly I throw in the last book, hoping I'll be fast enough. I have to get out of here. They locked me inside one of the lockers once, and believe me, it ain't fun. The stupid thing stank like hell, and of course my claustrophobia had to come up. I yelled ok, I yelled. And I never want to experience that again. Someone plants a hand next to me. A big, hairy arm. fuck. Here we go again. I swallow, and look up as indifferent as possible when a huge ugly strong imbecile is looking dirty at you. Not really indifferent if you catch me. "Watcha doing, smart-ass?" Geez, what does it look like I'm doing? Is he blind or just plain stupid? Don't answer that. I suppress the urge to wave one of my books in front of his eyes, and just keep looking indifferent. "You still don't want to talk, huh, but this time, when we beat you, you're little friend can't help you!" he snarls. He tries to look confident, but I guess Wufei really scared him, he's glaring around all of the time. He normally doesn't do that. And, unfortunately, what he sees, all of the students in our neighbourhood trying to get as far away in as less time as possible, secures him. "Now then, what will we do with you? Hey Will!" he yells to one of the other goons. "You got ideas?" "Maybe she has anything nice with her?" Oh no, not my bag, not my drawings! I try to dive to my backpack, but ugly-guy is faster than me and grabs my arm. "Why do you think you can move?" he growls, sounding amused. Damnd damnd DAMND! Why is this always happening to me, can't they leave me alone for just one time?! I get pushed against my locker again. "I said, why do you think you can move?" I just glare at him. No way I'm going to talk to him. For the second time today he hits me in my face. I'd almost think he likes that. I keep on glaring at him, not showing emotions, while trying to ignore the Will-guy going trough my stuff. The last of the three goons, a dark-haired guy, picks up my glasses, and put them up his nose. "Look at me, I'm the little smart silent kid. Ain't I special?" The other two grin. They are distracted now, if only I could grab my bag and run faster then them. yeah right. The first goon turns back to me, grinning an evil smile. He pinches my arms a little harder. "Wonder how a scared little girl tastes like." No. He wouldn't! He brings his face closer to mine, and I start to struggle again, and try to kick him. The pinching gets harder and harder as his face comes closer to mine. Alright, this is gonna hurt you more than me, I hope. I kick him as hard as I can between his legs. Instantly I fall back through the sudden release. Taking my chance, ugly is to busy having pain to pay attention, I dive again towards my bag. Only to be punched away by the Will- guy. Damnd, my face hurts. "You fucking bitch!" The biggest one grunts. Well, guess I'm really screwed now, aren't I? I try to get up, and kind of get helped with that. In other words, the third loon hauls me up by my shirt. That ripping didn't sound good. Like, damnd. This time I try to evade the blasts, but most of their punches still reach their goal. Maybe now is a good time to faint? Body, please? As I start tasting more and more blood, I hear someone cry out. Don't think it was my voice, though I'm not sure. Think it was someone else, it gets nearer. "Leave her alone, assholes!" Suddenly, fresh air around me. I dare opening one of my eyes, to see a couple of Quatre's hovering above me, and flurry movements behind him. "Lance, are you alright?" Hm, my throat doesn't want to cooperate, so I try to nod. Wow, what do you mean, nausea? The Quatres, only 4 left, seem to pale, but around us everything darkens. Damnd, late reply body. Couldn't you've done that any sooner or something. Damnd. 


End file.
